Computer vision has been used to analyze images from the real world for a variety of purposes. One example is to provide a natural user interface (“NUI”) for electronic devices. In one NUI technique 3D images of a user are captured and analyzed to recognize certain poses or gestures. Therefore, the user may make a gesture to provide input to control an application such as a computer game or multimedia applications.
Some applications require more precise understanding and analysis of the user's motion. For some applications it may be desirable to analyze and evaluate the user's motion. Conventional techniques to recognize gestures and poses are not adequate for such applications.